Theory
by ScarfNinja
Summary: [ch2-up]When a new member is found with an unconprehensable power, and an unknown past, something strange happens. R&S R&B.B. please review - Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 The Chase Begins

Theory ©  
  
By: Acidfox ©  
  
Summary: Since there isn't much I can do for a summary, this is something I wanted to write for some time. I'm testing my idea out for a fictional story on this fan fic, so this will try and get my ideas in place for when I write my own fictional story called Theory. I hope you don't mind me working out my ideas on the Teen Titans, it's just easier when you have a cast and a somewhat plot made up, to test ideas you have for future stuff. Anyways, here is the summery:  
  
The Teen Titans are out when they get an alarm to save someone from what appears to be some strange vessel from another world. However, it can't completely locate where it is on the locator, it just simply has the message, and static to follow. Frantically, the Teen Titans go out in town, flying above rooftops to look for any signs of danger. When they suddenly fall to the ground and on top of what looks to be a boy, stranger things begin to fold under their feat.  
  
Sort of like a mini series, I suppose. It throws away other things that have happened. Just my rendition of what I would do with the series in my hands. That includes some personal things about the characters.  
  
Pairings: S/R R/B I HATE ROBIN!!! Sorry, I don't mean it that way, but I just don't like him. So yeah, here goes mah story.  
  
  
  
Ch 1 – The Chase Begins  
  
The air was brisk and cold, fluttering about on an autumn evening where the milk colored waning moon hovered above the earth's atmosphere, shedding small amounts of light reflected off of the sun, looking like a pale maiden hidden amongst the diamond stars sewed into the velvety black sky. Small breezes carried tiny raindrops gracefully across the city streets where the lamplights droned out the moon that was being covered in a dark grey matter of water molecules, in the form of clouds. Small waves from the bay crashed against the rocks, spraying amounts of salt water white and opaque against deep brown rocks, covered with slick green mosses. The tower was lit up like a mall, with all the lights on it's squared off windows, huge and bold.  
  
Inside, not much was going on. The tin man was doing his usual hobby of going against the changeling in a game of boxing, and of course the fiery haired alien was off trying to speak to dark brooding one, with the boy wonder off doing more research. The Teen Titans were struck again at home, with nothing exciting going on. The room was unusually clean, perhaps because of the fact they were going to be inside they might as well keep themselves busy, and the continuous rain seemed to not stop outside the window. It was like sheets of paper just falling down simultaneously outside the window. You could barely see out, and the rain was just flushing down the window.  
  
"Perhaps it would help if I sang a song from my home planet, to help make the skies more cheerful so the rain would not fall!" the fired haired alien, everyone knew as Starfire.  
  
"Maybe the sky likes to be moody," Raven simply stated, trying to focus on meditation.  
  
"Nonsense, the happiest days are when the sky is yellow and bright!" Starfire exclaimed, "I propose to make a pudding of sorrow, which may help ease the pain of this day."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you," Raven said, keeping her eyes closed and with a slight agitation to her already dull voice.  
  
"Perhaps it is you who does not 'get it' for I understand perfectly fine!" Starfire said, always cheerful.  
  
"Just let me meditate," Raven said, and toned her out.  
  
With that over with, Starfire frowned, and went to join Beast Boy and Cyborg in their games of beating people up on the television screen. After she had bored of this, she went into the kitchen to make another concoction to make herself keep at work. She didn't like to be useless, nor bored, so she always had to keep herself busy. Being kind hearted, it usually lead her to make things or do things for other people, which usually lead to her being yelled at. Never the less, her never dying fire inside of her kept her going, as she made another creation from the mold growing within Beast Boys room, along with random things she found around that looked like what she thought was used in making the puddings and other such things from her planet. Perhaps it was used in her planet, no one completely knew.  
  
"Everyone, I found some interesting information about Slade," Robin walked in, looking tired and worn, but still had that ever present profound look of leadership that made him the boss, and no one else.  
  
He strode down to where everyone was at, as their eyes became eagerly fixated on his figure. Starfire stopped baking, despite the boiling pots and some smoke that emitted from the kitchen area. Raven, seemingly just hung by an unmoving invisible string in the air, rotated around towards Robin's direction, opening her eyes, to see Beast Boy and Cyborg giving him their ultimate attention.  
  
"Oh, Robin! Do explain the information that is so interesting to us!" Starfire said, repeating everything as usual only backwards.  
  
Robin walked forward even more, with a small disc within his hands, "I shall. You see here, on this disc, is some strange information that seemed to have 'accidentally' leaked from someone within Slade's department." He then took the disc, and seemed to scuffle over to the side and place it within the disc holder, that went back into the device. It projected some stats, and other models on the TV, and as it went through them, Robin continued talking, "It would seem that he is gathering some things to build a machine. I don't know what it's for, but it seems to be for some sort of time or space travel. He's getting some pretty powerful people to try and stop us, not to mention get stolen stuff. He probably wants to do something to the city, my guess something that he has to go great lengths for."  
  
"How did you get this information?" Raven asked, skeptical as always.  
  
"It would seem that either someone is betraying him and purposely giving us some information for us to lead on, or some kid accidentally found some of the stuff and found it amusing to post it on a private computer. I sort of got some leads and hacked into it."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"I'm not so sure, we can't go on every detail yet. It might not even have to do with anything related to Slade; we can just pray that it does. When I find out what he's planning, I'm taking him down."  
  
Robin clenched his fists.  
  
"So, you're not even certain yet." Raven said doubtfully.'  
  
"Raven! Do not be so gloomy! Robin has done more work than any, and he tries to save! He does not want to jump to conclusions, but it is obvious that something about Slade has been found out! It is possible it is true." Star said.  
  
"Star's right, I just don't want to jump into it, if we don't know what we are getting into," Robin said.  
  
"So, dude, what do we do? Just sit around here and pretend not to know anything? I for one think we should kick butt!" exclaimed the green Beast Boy.  
  
"Not yet, I'll try and research some more. In the meantime, I think we should all get something to eat."  
  
Once the eating was established, pizza was promptly ordered. No one felt like eating out in the rain, despite the efforts presented by Cyborg and Beast Boy. However, once the pizza was delivered, all arguments were put aside and spent on to eating the Pizza. Of course, they had to order a couple different toppings, knowing the select taste of a few.  
  
"Dude, it is totally good! You're the one eating a poor animal!" Beast said.  
  
"Yeah, but at least it doesn't taste like that tofu stuff," argued Cyborg.  
  
So the tradition of eating continued on, with laughter and joking. The rain poured on heavier outside, leaving trails of rain upon the windows of the tower. Small crackling of lightning followed by thunder trailed on while they dined. Once, the lights threatened to flicker out, but to everyone's enjoyment, they fought to stay lit. Once they were finished, they all were throwing out cardboard, cleaning dishes and cups, and putting away everything that was used during the meal.  
  
The loud blaring siren with red lights flashed amongst the Titans at the tower, and they all rushed towards the main meeting area of the room. It was plainly stated that there was a problem in the area. However, something wasn't right. Raven was the first to notice.  
  
"Robin, doesn't it normally give a location as to where it is taking place?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it does. It says so right...huh? That's weird...it isn't giving an exact location." stated Robin.  
  
With each attempt to locate the location, and it changed each time, static would take its place. It was strange, to say the least, for it would normally alert if such a thing were to take place. However, with each passing second of trying to locate, it would static out, and seem to be continuously searching. Searching, from the beginning to where it would blank out into snow.  
  
"Perhaps Slade has invented something to stop us from being able to locate the position of where it happened. We have to fly around the city, to find any disturbances. Raven and Starfire, you two will have to fly out while the rest of us follow behind." Robin said.  
  
"Dude, I can so totally fly!" Beast said.  
  
"Then fly! We all just have to find out what's happened! Titans, go!"  
  
With that, they all ran out of the tower, and those who could fly took to the skies while Cyborg drove close behind with Robin inside of the car. The rain poured down endlessly it seemed, into the night air. They headed for the city, for any disturbance. The streets were lined with lights, glaring from the fog of the rain, and the alleyways were unusually dark and shadowy. Parties and Dance Clubs could be heard even from above, as the pounding music would sound off into the night sky with defiance. It would appear as if nothing was wrong at all.  
  
"Oh Raven, I can not see a thing! This rain stings, and I can not see anything wrong," Star said, flying next to Raven.  
  
"Maybe that machine is just broken, we use it so much," Raven said, with doubt.  
  
"I am sure it is not broken! We must never give up!"  
  
With that, they flew on, with Beast Boy in the shape of an owl to fly silently, and get a better view of the night life. Suddenly, something caught his eyes, and he made a whistling owl sound. Raven and Starfire without hesitation followed, knowing his animal instincts reigned supreme over their humanoid, and well alien, ones. Robin and Cyborg noticed the change in course, and veered to follow them. Suddenly, in sight, there was a strange thing about them. A young boy, it seemed, was running. From what, they could not see, but he was running. They were about to go down and ask for what was wrong when suddenly, they fell.  
  
Raven and Starfire were flying up ahead as Beast Boy flew down low under them, to try and catch up to the boy. Suddenly, Raven's head jerked as she felt something pulsate. "What is that...?" she thought to herself, but she couldn't even look to Starfire to see if she felt something too, or even Beast Boy. For suddenly, the ripple grew greater, and they simply fell from the sky like rocks, plummeting to the ground, which of course not to their surprise, they fell on top of the boy causing them to crash into the ground spilling trashcans everywhere.  
  
When they finally opened there eyes, there was just rain and sky as far as they could see. Nothing seemed abnormal, and nothing seemed changed. However, what Raven had felt, she was sure it wasn't normal. She looked to Star, who was mangled with the boy as well as Beast Boy. Raven realized herself that she was basically tangled on top of Beast Boy. She levitated herself above them, causing him to crash to the ground with a loud and sudden thump. Instantaneously, he rubbed his butt tenderly and frowned, demanding to know why he was just simply dumped. Meanwhile, Starfire edged closer to the young man over in the corner that they had ungraciously bumped into.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for causing you bodily harm. I shall examine you to make sure you are not further injured," she said, looking at the boy, his face hidden under the cap.  
  
As she edged closer, the boy smacked her hand back, his face still invisible, "I don't need anyone's help."  
  
"Oh...I am terribly sorry that I have left such an imprint upon you. Please, allow me to help. I am Starfire and this is my dear friend Raven. We must examine you, you could be hurt," she said.  
  
He edged away even more, backing into the wall of the alleyway, "For the last time, I don't need you, I don't need anyone."  
  
"Star, he's just..." Raven was about to say, but she was interrupted by the feeling of the strange wind, blasts of energy, and Star's face of shock.  
  
When they turned around, before them levitated was vessel that hadn't been there before. It was metallic and every long and skinny, with ragged edges along it, and a dorsal fin looking top. It had what looked like cats eyes along the sides of the ship, and it was deep dark brooding black coloration that would even surprise Raven. The cat eyes were daring and slit evilly, glaring at all who would take their time to marvel at its majestic chrome. It held a slight dome-shape in the font, possibly a window of sorts. The rain poured down upon it, but not completely. It seemed to sort of stop right before it hit the ship, and when examined closely, it didn't hit the ship at all. It seemed to be encased inside an invisible bubble causing the rain to just hit it, and then slide down its invisible casing almost like it would hit a window, causing streaks that would disappear almost instantly. Defiantly a protection barrier, most likely a force field encasing the long, large space ship to protect it against attacks and various other ailments.  
  
The red laser beams flew past them with tremendous speeds, seeming to heat up anything within its path. Heat guns, it seemed, or at least what someone would have called it since it melted anything, even concrete to a cement-like liquid. The target, however, seemed to be the boy. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy didn't know what it meant, but somehow it seemed they should help him. He ran past them, however, and past the ship which abruptly turned tail and chased after him, down the other alleyway path. Raven and Starfire were about to go, and Beast Boy was already on his way, when Robin and Cyborg sped down their alley.  
  
"Rave, Star, Beast Boy...what..." Robin was about to ask, but was cut off.  
  
"Talking about it won't get us anywhere, just follow that UFO," Raven said, somewhat enthusiastic.  
  
With that, they all jumped into the car and sped after it. It didn't have a clue that they were chasing them, until Raven leaped out of the top of the car, and chanted her all too familiar phrase.  
  
"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"  
  
Tons of barrels were lifted off the ground, obviously used to store various items but were currently empty as they passed warehouses along the streets and alleyways of the city. It didn't even affect the ship, but it caused smaller guns to pop up off the back and shoot back explosives at them. Starfire flew energy blasts at it, while Beast Boy Turned into a T- Rex and jumped upon it, and Robin and Cyborg were doing their sonic boom. Beast Boy just slid off, Starfire's energy blast was simply absorbed, and Cy's and Robin's attacks were bounced off and hit a few trees along the edge of a park. Cyborg swerved the car to avoid them as best as he could, but there were four different guns. It didn't look promising.  
  
"Guys, we gotta be able to get in front of it and possibly save the boy. Raven, fly up ahead and try and lift him up," Robin ordered, and Raven obeyed.  
  
She flew up, barely dodging the explosives that were being tossed out from the back cannons, and the rays of red that would melt her skin at a moments touch. She swerved passed until she got a good view of the boy who was running. She could now see him clearly, in the street lights and the red laser beams that nearly hit him. He was wearing the baggiest pants she had ever seen someone where, and they looked to be torn up jeans. He wore a jacket of sorts, which seemed to be rather worn out as well and made of some jean material and sweat material. He wore a cap as well worn somewhat crooked, since all the running must have caused it to fall off a bunch of times. His hands were upon the cap, holding it shut, but it seemed as if he was wearing more than just the jacket. It seemed he was wearing layers. Perhaps, that was all he owned?  
  
Raven then got above all the shooting, and chanted, her eyes glowing a brilliant black, with black emitting from her hands, as a black bubble encased the boy. She lifted him up, as the ship moved right past them, and down the street. Raven then flew to the direction of the car, which was headed backwards and turned left down the street to avoid contact with the ship. She followed, with a screaming sound from the boy who was floating ahead of her now, as she made him stay at a good arms length away from her. When they finally didn't hear any of the ships humming noise, or the blasting of cannons and ray guns, they hid within the darkness of an old abandoned ware house, to try and avoid the clutches of this evil thing.  
  
They then entered the ware house, and Raven set the boy down, but everyone surrounded him. He was frightened; it was obvious, but trying to hide it with an acknowledgeable courage that gave off a dominant aura from his body. His shoes were torn, and so was his jacket, which covered over a hoodie, which probably covered two or more shirts as well. The old storage place wasn't in better shape, neither. The walls were cracking, and the rain was leaking in. It could be heard outside, and small trickling of whatever could be heard as each droplet fell onto a puddle of water inside. It smelled of mold, and there were just old crates that were rotted away. The Titans turned to the boy, who clenched his fists even tighter.  
  
"When I say leave me alone, and that I don't need anyone, I mean it," he said, his voice sounding angry and upset, rather deep yet, something was odd about it.  
  
"We do not wish to cause you any harm, we merely wish to help and understand what it is you are running from," Starfire said, as she closed in on the boy.  
  
He backed up, and Robin held out a hand, "Star, don't close in on him." He then looked to the boy, not moving, but obviously had an authority figure about him, "Look, we got a call in saying we were needed for help. It didn't give us a location, so we are sorry if we interfered, but it seemed you were in need of assistance."  
  
"Look, masked man, I don't need you, or anyone. This is my problem, not yours," he said, and a small red gleam could be seen from under the cap.  
  
"Hey, yo, we were just trying to help. Chill out, it's cool. We'll leave yah alone, once we get the things were after yah," Cyborg said.  
  
"Look, you don't understand, I..." he started to say, in a much calmer and higher voice, when there was a loud boom and the roof crumbled above them.  
  
They all ran towards the edge of the building, where it wasn't falling, and the ship came in through the roof towards them. The boy panicked, and then ran outside of the building with surprising speed. The Titans then took off after him, following him down the alleyways as the ship started shooting again. The car swerved, until it nearly hit the wall of the dead end. The boy curled up into the corner, as the ship veered closer to him.  
  
"You shall never escape, you must perish for what you have done," the metallic voice rang out from the ship.  
  
"G-Go away! I don't want you to bother me anymore! Stay back! I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you forget, or if you're lying. You must die. Now," and with that, the ship got closer.  
  
"NO!" He cried, and put up a hand.  
  
That's when the Titans were stunned, as it deflected the ship completely, causing it to basically shoot out aimlessly, and accidentally shooting at the ship itself, for it flipped and when it shot out, it shot out the same direction the ship was headed. It the occurred to Robin, what they had to do, as one of the laser beams fell to the ground. The only way to penetrate the seal that encased the ship was to blast it with one of its own beams. Robin rolled over, picked up the gun, and pointed it at the ship.  
  
"Hey metal head, over here," he called out, as the ship swerved to him.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" the metallic voice called out, almost laughing at the end with its monotone type laugh.  
  
"You're worse nightmare," Robin said, as he fired the gun.  
  
The ship promptly exploded, and then short circuited. However, this caused an explosion. They all ran for cover, when they realized the boy was not there. They turned to him, and he curled inside a ball and watched as all the debris simply exploded around him, like he had his own force field. He suddenly fainted, as the debris stopped and rocks flew every which direction. The smoke cleared, and the team scooped him up, and took him in the car.  
  
---Morning, at the T Tower---  
  
With the sun rising, the boy opened his eyes into a strange room, his face filled with those strange people who helped him. He knew they couldn't see his face, for he kept it hidden under the cap, but at an angle, he could see them. He abruptly sat up, and tried to leave. However, Cyborg's persistent hand held him down, and he could barely put up a fight. He was human, and Cyborg could hold more weights than he could.  
  
"Woah, easy there tough guy. You had quite a night there," He said, as his chrome hand held him down.  
  
"Let me go, I'm out," he said, as he tried to get up.  
  
"Not until I system scan you to make sure you're okay, kid," He said, as she began to run the system checks.  
  
"I don't want a check, I'm a guy, and I can make it. I want out," he said.  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Robin asked.  
  
"If you must know it's...it's Phill. Phillip," he said.  
  
"How did a boy like you get caught up in a mess like this?" Raven asked, from behind her cloak.  
  
"Uh...guys...either this thing is messed up, or that isn't a Phill," Cyborg said.  
  
"What do you mean, Cyborg?" asked Starfire, "I do not know of what you speak of."  
  
"It's not a Phill...but...a Phyllis!" Cyborg said, as he looked up at the stranger they had rescued.  
  
His eyes went wide, as they all stared at him. They didn't know what he meant, until Cyborg continued.  
  
"It ain't a dude, it's a girl."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
So how do you like it so far? I hope I didn't move to slowly, and I hope that I didn't move to fast either. I hope I didn't do a lot of things, now that I think about it hehe. Well, I just hope that you like it, and that the cliffhanger won't make you hate me, but make you wish to read. Perhaps I'll get some reviews, and once I get time (since I was sick when I wrote this) you will have fun reading it.  
  
It's PG-13, but I dunno. With violence, and the deepness of this fic, it might be rated to R later. However, I think it suits is perfectly for now.  
  
Well, enjoy, and Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Unmasking

Theory ©  
  
By: AcidFox©  
  
Commentary  
  
Alright, here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you don't mind it so far, and I know that a lot of it sucks, and I made a few spelling mistakes here and there. However, I haven't written anything in like a year and a half, well, I mean I have just no fan fiction. Anywho, so far I think I have done a fairly decent job of presenting each character in the story. Obviously, the ending was a bit strange, but it'll be cleared up during this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to make it long enough to match the first one, cause of course, writers can get writers block. While I know the story I want to portray, I kinda get lost in what I want to happen in- between....;;  
  
Anyways, I'm sure you have had enough with my pointless commentary. So I guess I'll end it here. Thanks for reading, and make sure to review! I don't want flames, but some good tips would be nice. I mean, you wouldn't want someone to just yell at you, YOU SUCK or something, right? So please, I really want reviews! Lots of 'em! I read every single one without fail!!!  
  
Pairings: R/BB & R/S Well, Robin isn't SO bad so long as he keeps his mouth shut...;;;;  
  
  
  
Ch 2 – The Unmasking  
  
Cyborg stood over her, with a surprised expression on his face. Obviously, the rest of the crew had similar expressions painted on their faces, in utter and complete shock. Because, of course, not only had this girl tried to pass as a guy in font of them, she had this amazing power, and had these strange UFO's chasing after her for a crime she doesn't remember committing.  
  
"It's...a girl!" He repeated again, looking at cap-covered....girl.  
  
It rung in their ears, and they all seemed to be paused and held within time for a second. They were just grasped there, and could only stare. Suddenly, without any warning or signs of moving from before, the girl bolted straight up and headed for the door. It was only a matter of seconds, but the Titans acted quickly. They hadn't noticed at first, however, the moment they did they bounded off and sealed the exists. The girl then darted towards the windows, once every other doorway was blocked. Her feet carried her dangerously fast towards the windows, and with horror, they all thought the worst; she was going to jump. Raven quickly concentrated, for her eyes turned white, and then the windows turned opaque and ebony before the girl. She was trapped, outnumbered, and didn't know what to do. With a sudden quick movement, she just took her fist into the table that immediately just crumbled under her. She knew her defeat, and wasn't taking to it kindly.  
  
"Listen...we aren't going to hurt you. We are just trying to see if you're okay and you aren't hurt. We aren't going to force you to stay, but for now, we have to get things...straight," Robin said, stepping away from the doorway.  
  
The other retracted, and started to close in on her, forming a circle around her. She was obviously paranoid by this, and tried to back up, get away, from everyone. Noticing this, Raven made hand motions to the others, who automatically understood. They stepped back, and looked at her. Obviously, all the attention was getting her jumpy, and the cap was still covering her face with a shadow. She gave off a menacing growl noise, and stopped being in her defense position, and stood up straight, her head down. Once they were sure she was calmer, they moved even farther away from her, certain that she wouldn't try and dart out again. Robin, being the leader, was the first to confront her.  
  
"We didn't mean to scare you. We simply want to know who you are, and being that you have powers...we want to understand them. I also would like to know, why you lied about being a girl in the first place, as well. Though, things like that can wait a bit," Robin said, stern faced, but led up to a smile.  
  
The young girl, looking exactly like a male, turned her face slightly upward to meet his gaze. She was taller than him, by far, but she had to move her head up to look at his gaze, and he could begin to see from his lower level, part of her pale-skinned face. She raised up a hand, covered with a glove that was torn and tattered, the finger parts being ripped off so the skin of her hands could be seen poking out of them, and small little pyramids of metal could be seen on the outside. With this action, the others besides Robin who could guess what she was about to do, went into a defense position, and a ferocious green glow from Starfire could be seen even from behind the girl, dressed in men's clothing. Her hand then came to her cap, and she took it off.  
  
Her face then faced completely forward, completely confident, with bright red ruby eyes that were glaring with not menacing features, but that of one who was angry or somewhat distraught. Her hair was a mangle and mess of red tangles held up in a short ponytail. Small strands of red hair, aside from her flowing long bangs that nearly covered her eyes, covered over in front of her ears, eyes and face. Her face, however, was extremely beautiful. The only thing that kept her from being probably a very attractive girl was the fact that her face was dirtied and her hair was a mess. However, the milky white of her skin shone through, and her face almost seemed to glow under the ferocious color of red. They were all surprised, to say the least.  
  
She tossed the hat aside, flinging to a nearby couch, "Fine, you win. I'm not a guy."  
  
They all simply stared for a second, before Starfire interrupted, "I am filled with such curiosity! Who are you!? Where did you come from!? Why are you dressed like a guy!? What's your name!?"  
  
The girl looked around the others, and sighed, "I guess you can kinda tell my name isn't Phill. People call me, Cara."  
  
"Why, are you disguised as such?" Robin asked, overlooking the beauty held within a mask of mud.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" came out a cold voice.  
  
The others backed away immediately.  
  
"I am Robin. This over here is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. We're all friends, and we aren't going to harm you. You have some powers, which we have seen, and would like to see what you can do. You can trust us."  
  
"Sorry, I'm kinda a solo person," She said, and began to walk away from them.  
  
"But, what if those ships come after you again? What will you do?" Robin asked, and everyone looked between him and the girl, completely in awe at what was going on, and silent.  
  
She stopped dead where she was, and turned around to face them. They were all there, just staring at her, waiting for her answer. She didn't have one, however. She knew she didn't. She knew inside, they would go after her again. She had tried everything, but they still found her. She argued in her head for a moment, while an eerie silence remained over the Teen Titans, and the lone girl simply known as Cara.  
  
"What's in it for me, if I hang out here for a while? I gotta say, you're good at that," Cara said, and grinned.  
  
"You get a place to stay, friends, and a chance to put your powers to work and control them. I understand you don't trust us, but please, it seemed that you really needed help back there," he said, and everyone else looked between the two of them.  
  
"Oh yes, please stay! I can not allow a friend to be attacked by evil ships of doom!" Starfire exclaimed and came up to her side.  
  
"I didn't say I was your friend, or anyone's. I'll try it out and if I don't like it, I'm out," she said.  
  
Starfire backed off, and Raven's eyebrow raises it utmost curiosity. She was surprised at this person's personality, and everything. The only girls she knew, besides herself, would have been ecstatic at this moment in time. Starfire was absolutely taken aback by her sudden rude comments. However...something was...strange, and Raven could feel it. She walked forward, and saw the girl before her. Everyone stared for a second, not sure of what was going on. Cara flinched away as Raven put a small touch of a hand on her, but that was all she needed.  
  
"I'm Raven. Don't mind them, they can be idiots," she said.  
  
Everyone was...dead silent by then. They had never encountered such a thing, and neither had Raven. When she had touched her shoulder, she didn't get a flash of her life. She could sense there was a barrier there, like; the memories of her past had been blocked. Perhaps, she didn't even know who she really was. What Raven did see, was just flashes of her running from the ship various times, and in various outfits.  
  
"Fine...but...if anything weird goes on here, that's it," she said, and stood back from the others.  
  
"Perhaps I shall cook a meal, for such an occasion!" Starfire said, seeming to forget her rejection from earlier.  
  
"Dude, no way! I'm not eating fuzzy blue food again! Besides, I'm the better cook," Beast Boy said, seeming to boost his ego.  
  
"No way, man, I'm not eating that fake Tofu stuff again! Nuh-uh!" Cyborg said, and began to chase an ever changing Beast Boy around the room.  
  
"I'll...order a pizza," Robin said, with a seemingly nervous expression on his face.  
  
Once the Pizza had arrived, everyone gobbled down what they had wanted. Of course, it was obvious, that Beast Boy got the Tofu, Robin got pepperoni, and shared some of it was Cyborg, who basically ate anything besides the Tofu. Starfire got her mint frosting one...which was...needless to say...sick, to everyone else. Raven sipped upon her herbal tea, and Cara just sat there, by the window, looking out at the rain. It was still raining, from yesterday, and only broke in the morning to let some sunlight be shown. She didn't want to be here, nor anywhere. Too many people, too much commotion, too much of things she wasn't use to, and she wasn't too hungry and in fact, she never was these days.  
  
Raven glanced over at the girl, and it was the first time she was ever itching to speak with her and, in fact, she was the first. She walked over to the girl, with a cold stare she normal kept. The girl shot her a glance, but not completely threatening. More like, a warning. Raven knew, however, how she felt and understood. So, she calmly sat next to her, and just read. Of course, by this action, it calmed her. And a sly grin formed upon her face once again.  
  
"I suppose, you're not like the others then, huh?" Cara said, leaning on the chair.  
  
Raven glanced up from her book, and looked her in the eye, "No. They don't understand when someone wants to be alone, they want to be alone. They're nice people, but sometimes, too nice."  
  
Cara nodded, and held out a hand, "Here, a proper greeting."  
  
Raven took it and acknowledged her. She then removed her hand, and gave a small smile. There was common ground between them, and she could tell the hostile side to her was only a front. She was curious as to why there were all the lies, but those could wait anyways. She could get the gist of it, from what saw inside of her mind for only that split second.  
  
"I know you want to know who I am, or where I came from, and honestly I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I mean, I can't tell you something I don't know," Cara said, and looked Raven in the eyes.  
  
"So, I take it you lost your memory?" Raven asked, droning out the others in the background hurling objects and yelling towards others.  
  
"Well, I guess. I just woke up here, and found these robots and ships chasing after me. I pretended to be a guy, so that way no one would suspect me. Besides, people are more likely to let a guy go, thinking he was better off and more well prepared, then a girl."  
  
"I like how you think."  
  
"Raven, Cara, you must join us in this feast! You are missing out on the cheese, the pizza crust, and the mint!" blurted, obviously, Starfire.  
  
"I'll eat a little...but none of the mint," Cara said, and then gave a grin to Raven.  
  
With that, the two common people parted as Cara grabbed some pizza, and looked to the others. She gave a small smile, and the others smiled back. They were curious, and she supposed she might as well tell.  
  
-----Night Later----  
  
"You really don't know where you're from?" Robin asked, concerned.  
  
"This is horrid! We must seek the memory of which you have lost! Do you remember where you misplaced it? Wait how you would even know where you had placed it if you lost your memory! This is terribly confusing!" Starfire blurted out, and brought her hands to her head to point out her confusion further.  
  
"I'm saying, that I don't remember how I got here, and I might not even live here. See, I found myself miles away from here, in a different city, just lying on the ground with nothing on my possession, or even clothes. I got then nearly jumped by someone, but somehow they just...I dunno, bounced off me. I didn't know what happened, and I wasn't even sure what was going on. So then, I found my way to an orphanage place somehow, and they clothed me, but I didn't remember anything about myself. They told me I had amnesia, where this happens, and that I had to stay. I lived there about a month, and I was doing well. I was getting use to everything here, and even had a job and they had given me a name Cara, because I looked like someone Aunt or something, and just seemed to want to name me that. I didn't really care, either. However...then the robots came, and basically destroyed the orphanage that was my only home I had know, even if it was for a month. They chased me everywhere I went. I changed my identity, from whatever I had, and clothes that I wore. I then disguised myself as a guy. It worked for some time, and probably the longest, about two and a half weeks, and then they sent a ship! That's why I lied, and I don't want you guys gettin' in stuff that I'm involved in. Besides, I...have this weird stuff in me that makes things happen, or protects me. I can't control when I do it, and sometimes it just happens for no reason, or when I'm annoyed or afraid. They also kept calling me a strange name." Cara said, and stopped to breathe.  
  
"That is simply amazing friend! I cannot, however, allow you to become injured by a strange flying object from another world!" Starfire said.  
  
"What name did it call you?" Robin asked, and Cara continued.  
  
"They called me, Myuira. I don't understand what I did, and I don't remember what I did...." She said, and quieted.  
  
"Dude, you sound like someone from like one of those...games! You know, like those role playing games! Dude, you totally rock!" Beast Boy said, getting up close to her.  
  
She glanced up at him, and gave a small smile, as Cyborg spoke, "Man, and I thought I was pretty weird. Let along, Beast Boy here."  
  
"Hey! Weird is all in the beholder of the eye!" Beast Boy said.  
  
With that, there was a sound from the ever present T that Robin carried, and everyone else started blinking, in time with the tune of the T. Cara raised and eyebrow, and looked at everyone. However, there was no time for questions or anything, for Slade appeared on the television. His one eye, so familiar and evil, menacing, peered out of the shadows towards them. It was all too familiar, and as much as they hated to admit it, without it they would be lost.  
  
"Hello Titans, it seems that I have a new pet to play with," Slade said, as his eager eyes drifted towards the young girl, whom to him would seem like a guy wearing the cap and clothes she had on.  
  
"No way Slade, I'm not allowing you to do what you did to Terra, to her as well," Robin said, glaring at Slade.  
  
"Anyways, it's not like any of you would be able to understand what I mean by that. However, it might interest you, what I may plan for our next...play time," and with that said, Slade disappeared from the screen.  
  
"I'm taking a shot in the dark here, but your 'nemesis' is Slade, right?" Cara spoke up.  
  
"You guessed right. He is our biggest enemy," Robin said, as her gazed at the locator screen.  
  
"He seems to be located near the loading docks," Raven said.  
  
"Lord only knows why he there, y'all," Cyborg said, as he clenched his fists and pounded his left hand into his newly opened palm of his right hand, "time for more butt-kickin' by the Titans! It's game time!"  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin yelling and everyone left.  
  
Cara stood alone in the dimmed room, and felt at lost. She stood there, in the center, and glanced around. She could barely see a thing, and she felt her way over to the couch. She sat down upon it, and glanced out at the windows, which shed little light into the room. The pounding rain against the glass panes where all that could be heard just pounding, pounding, and pounding; endless streams of rain continuously growing and getting harder, and the thunder growing stronger, the lightning brighter lighting up the room in one small shock. Her face was only illuminated by the lightning, and the only sound that she heard was that of her own breath when she breathed out, after the earth shattering thunder that followed the bright stream of light off into the distance. The whole city below was lit in an array of yellow streaming lights, along with the street lights and the ever changing stop lights. However, she felt distant to them, not belonging, dead to the world. For she just sat there, taking in the atmosphere, of the pounding rain.  
  
"Where is Cara?" Starfire asked, realizing she wasn't with everyone else.  
  
"No one told her to come, so I guess she didn't join us," Beast Boy said, and automatically felt a twinge of guilt inside of himself.  
  
"We can't think of that now, and she doesn't know how to completely control her powers. We just have to think of Slade right now, that's our ultimate goal," Robin said, as they drove along in the T-Car, which Cyborg loved with all his might, and Raven secretly helped build.  
  
They finally reached the dock, and saw a huge ship with white-grey sales being thrashed against the waves, with minions of Slade's carrying cargo onto it, and loading the ship. It was suspicious to think of all nights they would be planning on doing this; it would be tonight, when the storms were high. The waves were tossing the boat aside like packing foam; nearly weightless against the raging tide of the sea.  
  
"Titans, go! Try and get some of that cargo!" Robin said, and jumped in, using his elbow to knock one of the minion unconscious for a period of time, and watched as his body fell lifelessly upon the crate before him.  
  
Instantly, the minions became aware of their presence and stopped what they were doing, to form an attack patterned against the titans. Raven automatically threw up the crates using her mental strength and threw them against the minions, which then where trampled on by Beast Boy, to make sure they were dead or unconscious. Starfire was using her eyes, as well as star bolts, to round the minions up into a corner for Cyborg and Robin to completely annihilate. Turning into a Rhino, Beast Boy butted up against the rest that threatened to come up behind Robin or Cy, and immediately turned back to human form. Raven floated down from above and landed almost flawlessly upon the ground before the rest of the Titans.  
  
"That was too easy," Robin said, suspiciously.  
  
"Way, to easy," Cyborg replied, as they all kept an eye out.  
  
"Want more to play with, then?" came the shuddering voice of the all too well known, Slade.  
  
"Slade..." Robin hissed, and glared about him, "come on out here and fight! Unless, you're afraid of losing to me!"  
  
"Oh no, Robin, I just have to have my fun...for now," he said, and his voice echoed off the walls of the warehouses near the docks, sounding like a threatened rattle snake hidden off in the brushed, only echoed.  
  
Robin glared, and stopped his foot impatiently on the ground, "I'm sick of your games, Slade! Come out and face me!"  
  
"Patience...Robin...patience...patience...patience," the words echoed off the walls like a nightmare.  
  
Suddenly, before them, came more of the minions. Dozens of them all lined up upon the walls of the warehouse and some popping out of the tossing ship. They all prepared for battle, every single one propped up and ready. Raven's eyes became a bright glowing white, Starfire's eyes were green, and hands prepared, in fury, while Beast Boy warped into a tiger with teeth bared along with Cyborg warming up his cannon and lastly, Robin jumped out ahead of everyone, cape flying in the wind, with his metal rod clicking to its full capacity.  
  
"Titans, GO!"  
  
---Titan Tower---  
  
Cara's mind suddenly screamed at her, and she held her head. She didn't have a clue what was going on, all she knew, was that her head was splitting it two, and seemed to be in the most immense pain she had ever remembered, which wasn't much. She dug her nails into her skin, and clutched with all her might. Something wasn't right, she could just feel it. Kneeling upon the ground, and shuddered, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her mind was filled with images. That of the minions down at the dock, and suddenly all of the Titans getting beaten, torn, and shredded apart, but she couldn't see who was doing it. She pieced it together, with the images she obtained, and she knew what she had to do.  
  
"I gotta get them and warn them before they start attacking!" she cried, and rushed out the door.  
  
The rain poured upon her face and stung like bees against it, as she ran towards the dock. Somehow she just knew where it was, perhaps it was just the feeling she was getting from that area. She knew something wasn't right, and something just had to be stopped. Her feet pounded on the ground. Each pound lead to more thunder, and her heart was thudding louder and louder into her ear. The lightly illuminated the path only slightly, and she realized she could never run the whole way. She wished, at that moment, she could fly, with all her might despite the fact she knew she couldn't. She just kept wishing, hoping, that she could make it in time.  
  
"Damn it...if I could only fly," she cursed to herself, as she looked down at the ground.  
  
However, the ground was growing smaller, and the water was growing vaster around her. She could, it seem, fly. Perhaps this was what they meant when they said she couldn't control her powers. Perhaps she could fly. She forced herself to stop running, as it was only causing her to go farther up into the sky, and she tried to propel herself forward by using her legs and arms as a way of swimming. However, it didn't do anything, and it seemed as she was getting lower to the ground instead of going higher. She tried concentrating again, on flying, and her body began to become buoyant in the air and rise, despite the laws of gravity that normally would hold her firmly upon the ground. She ordered, in her mind, to go forward, and thus she did. At first, it was rocky, but she got the hang of it shortly. With a hand on her cap, and her mind telling her to go forward towards the dock, she could not only go faster, but see what was going on. This would help her greatly.  
  
---Titans at the Dock---  
  
"Oh Robin, you are mighty hasty, aren't you? You sure you can outwit me?" Slade teased, with a menacing cocky voice.  
  
"I can take you on anytime," Robin replied, and twirled the cold metal baton in his gloved hand, that could still feel the coolness of the metal within its grasp.  
  
"Oh...I wouldn't be too sure about...that," Slade replied, and the clunking of metal as he walked upon the ground could be heard echoing off a metallic cry from the walls of the warehouses.  
  
Robin glared and was about to go and run after him, when the minion appeared before him closing in on a circle around them. Robin clutched the metal baton until he was sure his knuckles under his gloves would turn white, and stood in a stance ready to fight. He grew closer, each step growing more confidence, crouched down to jump out and...CRASH!  
  
The sky seemed to blacken, as a figured was above them, and plummeted down towards them with a loud crash, causing all the Titans to fall under the impact, and the minions around them to fall over, or stand back.  
  
"What the..." Cyborg said, and then looked down to see who it was.  
  
"Cara! You made it! How did you find us? Why are you...here?" Beast Boy asked, a bit concerned that she was able to make it there in such a short amount of time, let alone by air.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it's nice and all you care about how I got here but that's not the problem right now. You gotta forget about these morons and go back!" Cara said, not giving a reason why.  
  
"Oh Cara, perhaps you do not understand, they have to be stopped!" Starfire said, as she enclosed around her.  
  
"No, I'm not kidding! Go back!" she said with force, her hands and arms going out to stop them from going forward.  
  
"Listen, Cara, whatever the reason you have, you can't just do this. We have to defeat them," Robin said, and stepped forward in front of her.  
  
"But, they have cloaking type devices..."she replied.  
  
"What...?" Robin asked, but it was too late.  
  
The minions took this moment to reach over on their belts and flip open a box on their outfits that contained a switch. When they did this, their bodies wavered, then disinigrated into the air almost like they were holograms to begin with.  
  
"What...how did you...?" Robin was about to ask, when he fell to the ground with a force, as well as everyone else around them, were punched or kicked, or forced to the ground unexpectedly.  
  
"Azarath...Metrion...ZINTHOS," Raven cried, as she tried to get up but was seeming held down by an invisible force, and objects seemed to fling at her direction, but didn't hit her, only hit what was on top of her.  
  
Raven took to the air, and helped Starfire and Cyborg up to their feet. Beast Boy merely became a mouse and then ran away, before growing wings and becoming a pterodactyl taking to the sky like the others. Cara wished herself to fly, and thus did so to join them.  
  
"Oh, friend, what joy! I had no idea you had the gift of flight!" Starfire said, with glee.  
  
"I...didn't know either," she replied.  
  
"This is nice and all, but we either have to find a way to destroy them, or get out of here," Raven said, watching helplessly as Cyborg and Robin tried to destroy invisible minions.  
  
"We gotta get a way to show where they are...dump something on them, and then they can be seen," Cara said, as she scanned the area.  
  
"Oh! Perhaps we can use this!" Starfire said, easily holding up with one hand a bag of flour, "This was just outside of a warehouse and one time I was making pudding, and it got all over me! It wouldn't come off!"  
  
"Who would have thought," Raven sarcastically said.  
  
"Whatever, just hand it to me," Cara said, as she took it and flew over.  
  
With force, she opened the bag, and sprayed it all around.  
  
"What the..." Cyborg said once again, as he was sprinkled with white powder, which was becoming wet on him.  
  
"Hurry up, before it washes off," Cara said, as she flew in and kicked a now visibly floured guy down, and rendered them unconscious.  
  
"C'mon, Titans, Go!" Robin said, seeing the point she was trying to make.  
  
They all, at once, attacked everything they could see. Slowly, the minions became visible again once knocked unconscious, when their cloaking devices short circuited, but fighting them, they would have to while the powder was still present. Robin was jumping around crazy, while Cyborg blasted, Raven chanted, Starfire bolted, and Beast Boy changed shapes to knock out his enemies. Within minuets, they were all done. There was no trace of Slade, either.  
  
When they returned, with the cargo they could carry, one question had to be answered for sure by the members of the Titans. Robin, of course, was the first to inquire them.  
  
"I know this may seem a bit forward but...how did you fly there, and how did you know what Slade had planned?"  
  
  
  
Well, how do you like it? I know this chapter is a bit longer, but hey, I had fun. I don't really like this chapter too much, it's kinda...iffy. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully it'll get better as it goes on. For now, enjoy!  
  
Make sure to review too! I don't wanna keep writing something no one enjoys, because I have tons of work to do, so if even just one person really wants to continue reading it, it means a lot! So please, review, if you would be so kind!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
